


Coming Home for Christmas

by sleeperservice



Series: Their Hearts' Desire [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: The best thing about coming home from road trips is what one comes home to: love and the start of a family.





	Coming Home for Christmas

Mikael was tired. The road trip had been too long, that night's game had lasted too long, and he had to stop at a twenty-four-hour drugstore so he could wrap a gift before coming home. He had shoved the last puck from the hat trick he had scored that night into a little box, right there in the parking lot of the store. Mikko had been so happy with that hat trick according to his excited text during the game. Mikael knew that he'd be pleased with receiving the puck.

The lights were on in the house as he pulled up. Mikko had sent him a message that everyone who had been over for the team's wives and girlfriends' holiday get-together had cleared out of the house by first intermission, so this was odd. He hoped everything was all right. He called Mikko's name when he walked in and didn't get an answer. Mikael found Mikko after a panicked search, sitting on the sofa next to the lit Christmas tree, asleep. He was still wearing the Christmas sweater for the party, a glittery mess with a design of ornaments on the chest and belly.

Mikael sat down next to him and put his arm around Mikko's shoulders. "Mikko, I'm home. I've missed you so much."

Mikko slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "I got your texts, all three of them, and I knew you were coming but I just couldn't stay awake the entire time. It was a tiring day, even with all the help."

"I got you a gift." Mikael handed him the hastily wrapped small package. "Well, more than one gift, but this means a lot to both of us."

Mikko opened it. "I have a feeling I know what this is." He smiled as he saw the puck nestled in tissue paper. "And it is. Thanks for getting us a hat trick for Christmas."

"You may have not been on the ice with me for the assist on the scoresheet, but I thought about you every shift."

"It's too bad they don't give points for mental assists, then. I'd have cleared twenty already just off of you."

"Next season, you'll have your twenty real assists and more besides."

"I would be happy if I could come back this season for just one." Mikko kissed Mikael's cheek. "I'm so proud of you for what you are doing this season. I knew you could."

Mikael blushed. "You've always had so much faith in me. It still feels weird playing without you."

"I know. But you know I'll be back as soon as I can. And you got used to playing on other lines last season, a bit, and it's already been three months. You've adjusted well."

"Thanks." Mikael snuggled closer to Mikko. "I've had enough work talk, though. That trip was too long, and all I wanted was to be with you." He was thinking that perhaps Mikko wouldn't want to come back after the baby was born. So much was still to be discovered with their little heart's desire.

"It's not like we slept together on the road last season until the playoffs."

"We were still together at work. That's the part I always miss the most."

"I miss it too. Oh, do I miss it, but...soon! And that is enough work talk out of me, because then I miss it too much." Mikko sighed. "And of course, that is all the other partners wanted to talk about, the team. And the baby. I would have preferred it if they had only talked about children. That's what I get for not paying enough attention earlier to the guys talking about their kids."

"I listened."

"I know you did. That is a reason I wanted you here, too. You would have liked the baby discussions."

Mikael knew he would have. He wished he had been the one carrying the baby instead of Mikko, sometimes. He quickly changed the subject. "Did you win the sweater contest?"

"Of course not. The prizes were all for ugly, and there were far worse ones. There was no prize for 'cute,' which is what everyone said this one is."

"It is cute. Tacky, but cute."

"There was no 'tacky' award, either. And with these three perfectly placed round objects under this sweater, you'd have thought...."

"I like all those objects. It looks like all of them have grown since I saw you last, especially our little sapling." Mikael reached over and put his left hand on Mikko's belly, which was making a perfect round shiny Christmas ornament underneath the sweater.

"Ah, our sapling. Our little lazy sapling, which has not moved much today, except now when its father's voice is heard."

"You were hosting a party. You were doing all the movements for both of you. It just wants to take a nice holiday rest."

"Oh, you did, you did take a rest, but now you are being so active." Mikko's hands cradled his belly. "You want to be out here with your parents. You have three more weeks to grow in there, so be patient, little one."

"Yes, sapling, stay safe and grow in your papa's little nest. We are still getting things ready for you out here."

"You're mixing your concepts here. Tree and nest? Nest is in the tree."

Mikael laughed. "See, sapling? Your papa is such a grumbler. But he does mean well."

"Yes, I do. And I am glad I had my nap after the game because the sapling is on the move right now, little branches shaking me up."

"I feel it. Well, at least you have three days to do nothing and sleep when you can. I want this to be your laziest Christmas ever. I'll rub your feet whenever you ask. You already know I'm going to do all the cooking."

"I'll ask you to rub a lot more, too. If I wasn't so tired right now! I want you to touch me all over."

"You know, even though I'm so tired too, I was hoping that you were going to be waiting for me in bed tonight. I want to see what's under that sweater. Discover what's changed on me in the last six days."

"Everything and nothing at once, just as it was after the last roadie. Maybe I'm not as tired as I thought I was. Let's go up to bed and explore, shall we?" Mikko took Mikael's hand in his.

Mikael grinned. "Oh, yes. Hopefully we'll actually tire each other out."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt at https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1008.html?thread=742128#cmt742128 for holiday mpreg fluff. I know it's not Christmas, and the prompt is old, but I got captivated by this idea. There will be more fics related to this coming, as I fill various other prompts.


End file.
